Files
by AGodofIrony
Summary: Amy, Sonic, and Tails were not born in the natural way. Finding this info, Shadow and the three stormed G.U.N. Base, getting Amy and Shadow captured for 5 years. A murderer is being pursued by Perfect Chaos, and one wish is granted
1. Chaos Is Power

I do not own Sonic or any other related titles. However this story is of my creation.

This is a complete record of the three life forms created, using Dr. Gerald Robottnik's Ultimate Life Form computation, which was confiscated aboard A.R.K. The three are out in the world, and have done what is expected of them, at least, all but one.

The first one we designed for speed, and fast thinking. Like the Ultimate Life Form, we gave it the ability to use Rings, and harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds. This one is so far the most powerful, having defeated the Ultimate Life Form in battle. His training will be over soon, but conflicts have arisen, as the being has developed a conscience, and morals. It seems that was part of the computation, which Robotnik had not removed.

The second was built for brains, to be able to challenge the most genius human, but a slight error occurred, giving the being two tails, and strangely enough, the ability to fly. He met up with the first one, and both work together. We have the same problem with him, as the others.

The third, and final one, we did not build for strength, speed, or brains. The only female, she was built for two reasons. The first one was, we increased the power she could use of the Chaos Emeralds and Rings, far beyond that of any other life form in existence. The second reason was in hopes she would meet the Ultimate Life Form. A child would have tremendous power and skill. She has not discovered her abilities as of yet, but a plan is in motion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shadow the Hedgehog, also known as the Ultimate Life Form, was not sure what he saw on the screen. Having survived the fall to earth, he had managed to keep a Chaos Emerald with him while in Super Form, he broke into G.U.N.'s main building, and easily hacked his way into their files. Reading anything that had certain keywords in them, Shadow stumbled across this.

The first one was obviously Sonic, as that faker was the only one to ever beat Shadow. He placed the second one as that fox that followed Sonic. The third one however, was giving him some trouble. He suspected the pink hedgehog, but wasn't sure. For all he knew, it could be anyone out there. But this was still valuable information. He downloaded anything useful, this information, and anything he had yet to read unto a disk, and gripping the red Chaos Emerald he had with him, Chaos Controlled out.

The black hedgehog landed in a forest, north of the base. He activated his Air Shoes and started running towards Station Square. It was time the others knew he was alive.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tails stared worriedly at the monitor. Sonic and he were trying to regather the Chaos Emeralds for safety. However, one was moving, and quickly.

"These speeds are incredible. Unless they're in a vehicle, they're nearing the sound barrier!" Tails said, peering at the screen.

"Has to be a vehicle. I'm the only one who can run that fast. At least, now," Sonic said, the image of Shadow contradicting him.

"I'm not sure. According to the maps, that area is heavily forested. A vehicle would not be able to move that quickly through it," Tails said, checking a map.

"Hey Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yes?" Tails wondered, still looking at the map.

"Two things. Couldn't they be flying above the trees, and…WHO'S FLYING THE PLANE!" Sonic shouted. Tails quickly dropped the map and regained control of the Tornado II.

"Well it's possible Sonic, but I don't think they're above the trees. It's not exact at this distance though," Tails pointed out. Sonic shrugged.

"Let's just head over there," Sonic sighed. Tails nodded and they turned East.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shadow paused. The sound of an airplane over head made him stop. He heard some voices, only enough to know that someone was there. Suddenly, a blue blur fell from the sky. The blue hedgehog easily leapt from branch to branch, then dropped to the floor.

"So we meet again Sonic," Shadow grinned slightly.

"Shadow! You survived?" Sonic asked, mouth agape.

"Of course. I am the Ultimate Life Form. What did you expect?" Shadow asked.

"Well…Actually…" Sonic began, not sure what to say.

"I suppose you want me to go with you and that fox boy. Fine. I have no quarrels, and there's something I have to show you two," Shadow said, holding up the disk. Sonic nodded, and the two hedgehogs bounded back up to the Tornado II, each on a separate wing. Sonic explained to Tails, and the fox started for his workshop.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy Rose sighed, semi content. She had a wonderful night's sleep, and a great breakfast. Nothing could ruin this day. That is, until the robot started to smash her house.

The pink hedgehog stared in horror as the robot began to destroy things at random.

"Are you from Eggman?" the hedgehog demanded, getting her Piko Piko Hammers and pointing them at the robot.

"Negative. I am here to destroy Amy Rose," the robot said back. Amy growled, and proceeded to thrash the robot. When that was done, she placed her Piko Piko Hammers wherever she kept them, and then called up the police, explaining what happened.

Before the police could come however, the robot wasn't quite finished. It began to rebuild itself, reforming. Amy groaned. Today had been a good day. She got her weapons and was ready to fight again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the disk downloaded its information, Sonic turned on Tails' T.V. He stopped when he saw a crowd of people, standing around a familiar house. The reporters voice cut through then.

"-Eyewitnesses say that a hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose was seen being thrown from her very house, by a strange robot. This robot denies any ties to the infamous Eggman, and seems only intent on destroying Ms. Rose. More forces are-" the T.V. anchor woman said, being cut off when Sonic turned off the T.V.

"Tails, Shadow! We've got a problem! Some robot is trying to destroy Amy!" Sonic shouted. The two bolted up.

"Is it Eggman?" Tails asked.

"I don't think so. He would have shown up by now. And the robot denies all ties with Eggman. That isn't his style. He may be a villain, but he at least uses a calling card," Sonic said quickly.

"Do you have any other Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow asked.

"Yah. Three more. Knuckles has one, and Tails and me have the other two," Sonic answered.

"Bring them. I have a feeling they're going to be useful," Shadow said.

"You two go on ahead. I'll bring the Tornado II, since my Chaos Emerald is powering it," Tails said quickly. Sonic nodded and ran quickly, grabbing his Emerald. The two hedgehog's Chaos Controlled, heading towards Amy's house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What better way to come back, then to come back as a hero?" Shadow grinned as the two appeared.

"Look everyone! It's Sonic! And…Shadow!" someone from the gathering crowd shouted, turning backwards to see.

"What's Shadow doing here? I thought he was dead!" another person shouted.

"It's okay! He's a good guy!" Sonic explained. The two hedgehogs jumped over the crowd, and landed next to Amy, who was breathing heavily, holding the two Piko Piko Hammers.

"What's up?" Sonic grinned.

Amy, to tired to try and flirt with Sonic, began to tell them what she knew. "This robot just started destroying my house. Whenever I destroy it, it just comes back together again."

"Sonic," Shadow said, Sonic nodded.

"SONIC WIND!"

"DISAPPEAR!" the two hedgehogs shouted respectively, using the Chaos Emeralds to pulverize the robot. It looked like they won, but as Amy said, it reformed together.

"Well this is great," Sonic mumbled. He curled up into a ball and fired, spinning around like a buzz saw, circling the robot at tremendous speeds. He stopped, jumping backwards. The robot fell apart, then reformed.

Suddenly machine gun blast starting hitting the robot. Looking up, they saw Tails in the Tornado II. He transformed the flying machine, and landed next to his fellow heroes, and heroine.

"I know how to beat this robot. A power cell is what's bringing it back together. We need enough forced to blow through it's armor and destroy it," Tails explained.

"I have an idea. Shadow and me will buzz saw through the first part, and Tails, you keep that opened with your machine gun fire, then fire Amy with her hammers with your Propeller Punch. That should be all we need," Sonic grinned. The three nodded in agreement.

Sonic and Shadow curled up into a ball and fire, slicing away a good chunk of the chest armor. Tails kept it from reforming their with the machine gun fire, then fired Amy with the Propeller Punch. The pink hedgehog gripped her one hammer she was using, and smashed through the robot. The white Chaos Emerald came out, falling near Amy. Sonic and Shadow got the girl, making sure she didn't hit the far wall or ground. This time, the robot stayed down.

"That makes four of them found," Tails said. The crowd behind them roared in cheers. Amy looked over at her ruined house, which was now mainly rubble.

"You can stay with Tails and me at his workshop if you want," Sonic asked. "I think Shadow is too, unless he's going off on his own."

"I might, but a little bit of rest might help me remember some of my still dormant memories," Shadow said. Amy said she would stay there too, at least until she could find somewhere else to live.

Mobs of reporters were starting to push through the crowd, already screaming out questions. The four, all scared for their souls, quickly boarded the Tornado II and took off, making sure to get the Chaos Emerald.

"Well I say you deserve that Emerald Amy," Sonic said, handing the girl the white Chaos Emerald.

"Does this mean you'll actually start letting me help you guys on missions?" Amy asked slowly.

"Sure," Tails said from the pilot's seat. Shadow had a troubled look on his face. He was brooding over something.

The four made it back to Tails' Workshop just fine. The disk had finished loading a while ago. Shadow opened up the one file from earlier. The three read it about five times, making sure it said what it said.

"This is a punch in the mouth," Sonic sighed, sitting down.

"Amy," Shadow said, looking over at the hedgehog.

"Yes?" Amy asked slowly.

"I want you to try Chaos Control. It's actually rather simple. Focus on the Emerald, and say, Chaos Control," Shadow said. Amy's eyes opened in surprise.

"But, but," she stammered. Tails stopped her.

"He has a point. If this is true, it's a good chance you're the third life form they talk about," the fox pointed out. Amy sighed.

"Here," Shadow said. He handed her a stopwatch he found lying on a table. "If it works, I want you to time how long you're in the Chaos state." Amy nodded slowly, taking the timer.

"Chaos Control," she whispered, focusing on the Emerald.

The air seemed to ripple from the Emerald, washing over everything in a split second. The others seemed to stop, not moving at all. Amy hit the timer, looking around in wonderment. She walked over to Sonic, and waved her hand in front of his face, no response. She tried the others. It was the same. Then time began to reassert itself, and the ripple came again, only this time, coming into the Chaos Emerald. She hit the timer as soon as someone moved.

"Let me see the timer," Shadow asked. Amy handed it to him. His eyes opened in shock.

Sonic looked over his shoulder. Thirty seconds.

"That's amazing. The most I could do my first try was five seconds," Shadow stuttered.

"I had at least five minutes on my first shot," Sonic pointed out, "And that was with the fake Emerald."

"I have been thinking about that. I believe it's power can be increased by the power of your heart. You were trying with all your might to get back to A.R.K. and stop the Eclipse Cannon. Your heart gave you that crucial boost. Amy was just trying to try. She wasn't even sure she could do it," Shadow said.

"Chaos is power, and power is enriched by the heart," Sonic said, repeating the words Knuckles had said to the Master Emerald. "You have a point there."

"So what do we do now about this data? March into G.U.N. headquarters and demand an explanation?" Tails asked, definitely not expecting an answer.

"That's exactly what we're going to do," Shadow smiled, a glimmer in his eyes.

So…What do you think?


	2. All You Hold Dear

Whoop! Here's part two! I do NOT own Sonic or any related characters and such. Any events in here are purely fictional, and any resemblance to actual or other made up events are entirely not stolen. Always wanted to say that…Anyhow, rebuttals to the reviews at the bottom.

Part II of Files

All You Hold Dear

"I still wish I could use Chaos Control," Tails grumbled as the four neared the G.U.N. base where Shadow had gotten the information. Due to Tails' predicament, they had walked several miles, not wanting to be seen in the Tornado II.

"Hush Tails. So what are we going to do?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"First we're going to absorb our Chaos Emeralds into ourselves. That way we can keep them without G.U.N. taking them," Shadow explained. Tails and Amy had an odd look on their face.

"I get it. Like Super Form. I know you and me have one, so we can. But what about Tails and Amy?" Sonic asked. Tails and Amy shared a glance. Sonic had been unconscious at the time, but Tails had found he could use the Chaos Emeralds and become Turbo Tails. He had only been able to keep up this form for a few minutes, but he had one non the less. (Turbo Tails, at least as far as I know, is from the comic. But the incident I'm speaking of has yet to be written. Would possibly make a good fic later.)

"Don't worry about us. I'm sure we can manage," Tails said. Sonic nodded slowly. The four held up their Chaos Emeralds, and copying Shadow, brought the jewel inside of them.

Since they each were using one jewel each, no one's appearance had changed. The four then casually strode down to the base. They were met with many soldiers and robots.

"How yah guys doing?" Sonic asked, waving cheerfully at the others.

"We would like to see your boss," Shadow said, holding up a copy of the disk he made. He knew well enough not to give up the original. A slightly scared human took the disk and walked to a terminal inside a guard house. After a few minutes, the man came back out.

"They may enter," the man said grudgingly. The robots and humans moved aside, and three hedgehogs and one two tailed fox entered the main grounds, making their way to the main facility.

Someone was waiting for them at the door. Dressed in a nice suit, the man spread out his arms and said, "Welcome Shadow, Sonic, Tails, and Amy. I must say, we expected you sooner."

"Save it. Where's the boss?" Sonic asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Of course. Follow me," the man smiled. He led them through an intricate maze of doors and hallways.

Tails looked around surprised. "Why did we go that way? The entrance is just down that hallway and through another door," Tails asked. The man sighed.

"Of course. You're the one with the I.Q. Never mind. In here," the guard smiled. The four entered, and the man closed the door. Suddenly four large claw arms came from the walls, grabbing Shadow, Amy, Sonic, and Tails. Sonic and Tails were on one side, while Shadow and Amy were on the other.

"Welcome, welcome," another voice chimed. It was a female voice. A woman, around her late thirties, stepped forward. Dress in a suit, she radiated confidence.

"Chaos Control!" both Sonic and Shadow yelled. A flash of green light appeared around both of them, but when it faded, only their positions had slightly changed.

"These things holding you, won't let you out. Chaos Control all you want," the woman smiled.

"Are you the head of G.U.N.?" Tails asked. The woman nodded.

"So we came. Now what? Are you going to explain things to us?" Sonic asked.

"I might. For now I'll let you stew," the head of G.U.N. smiled. Suddenly the four were thrust backwards even more. Sonic was placed in one room, Tails was placed in another, and Shadow and Amy were placed in one together. They were blank rooms, painted at the very least, a calming dark green.

"It looks like I'm by myself. I guess they know enough to leave me and Sonic separate. Oh well," Tails sighed, and began inspecting the holding devices. As soon as he did, they released him.

"Nice enough to let me move about it seems," Tails sighed, and began inspecting the room.

Sonic was also released, and immediately began bouncing off the walls, looking for a weak spot.

Shadow's and Amy's experience was a little more exciting. The two were released, then looked at each other.

"Why did they put us together?" Amy wondered, looking about the bare room.

"I suspect it has something to do with the data on you," Shadow said, looking about the room.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

Shadow let out a chuckled, muttered something like, "Bunch of perverts they are," and then turned to Amy. "The file said a child of ours would have immense power." Shadow laughed, taking this all in stride.

Amy both blushed and opened her eyes wide. It was slightly hard to believe Shadow was laughing something serious like this off, but then again, he was raised differently then from nearly everyone else. Shadow's mind had returned to the matter at hand, getting out of here. A flash of green light, and then Amy saw Shadow standing on the other end of the room. A small dent was in front of him, and the black hedgehog was breathing heavily.

Amy walked forward and looked. Shadow sat down and wiped some sweat off his brow.

"Okay, new plan. We wait until they come to get us," Shadow sighed.

"We're giving up? Just like that?" Amy asked.

"See that dent? That's all I could do and I'm nearly drained. Even if we both work together we won't be able to get out. We'll just have to bide our time," Shadow answered.

As the four waited, the a certain red echidna looked over G.U.N. base from afar.

"This is where the Master Emerald told me to go," Knuckles sighed. Chaos and Tikal would be watching over the gem. Knuckles was holding unto his Chaos Emerald. He had been trying Chaos Control ever since he had gotten the gem, but to no luck. He had a Super form, so he knew he could utilize the Chaos Emeralds, but he had yet to begin anything.

The echidna glided down, landing at the base. Instantly he was surrounded by guards. Instinct told him to take them out, which he did, quite easily. Knuckles ran to the main complex and smashed the door open, running down the halls. Some unknown force guided him, as he turned down hallway after hallway, not even pausing to open doors, just punching them open. He finally made it to one room, and took out the guards.

Transparent, at least on his side, Knuckles saw Sonic bouncing wildly off the walls, attempting to break free of the room. Knuckles tried a punch, but to no prevail. He saw keypad, asking to enter a password. A word phrase flashed in his mind, "Chaos Control." He punched that in, and the wall seemed to simply vanished, and Knuckles had to duck quickly as the bounding ball of blue zoomed past him, ricocheting off the far wall, then landing nearly perfectly.

"Knuckles? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"The Master Emerald told me to come here," Knuckles answered truthfully, "Why are you here?"

"I'll tell you later. Come on! We need to rescue Tails, Amy, and Shadow!" Sonic yelled. Again, some unknown force led the two to another room, where Tails sat idly, inspecting the walls. Knuckles typed in the password, and Tails came zooming out, ready to fight if necessary. He stopped when he saw them. The three nodded and headed off again.

"Something's up," Sonic said as they turned the corner. "We're meeting very little resistance, and no alarms are going up."

"That is weird. It could be a silent alarm though," Tails agreed. The three just shook it off and continued.

Shadow and Amy sat in silence, when a door opened. Several armed guards were there, all aiming powerful weapons.

"Don't try Chaos Control. We'll blow you up before you even say the first syllable," a voice growled. Amy and Shadow submitted. The two hedgehogs were led to another room, looking much like an office building. The head of G.U.N. was in there. She waved the guards away, and they left.

Amy, thinking quickly, grabbed Shadow's arm and said, "Chaos Control." Nothing happened.

"Don't bother. There's a special device in here that nullifies the powers of the Chaos Emeralds. Much like the Master Emerald," the woman said. Shadow, still tired from attempting to break out of the earlier room, would not be able to get them out.

"What do you want?" Amy asked.

"Oh several things. But what I want from you two however, is quite simple. I want you two to work for us," the head of G.U.N. smiled.

"Never!" Shadow shouted.

The lady sighed, and pressed a button on her desk. A jolt went through Shadow, silencing him.

"You two will. If not, we'll kill Sonic and Tails, and hunt down anyone else you may hold dear," the woman growled. Shadow of course, felt little ties to these people, the last person he held dear was already taken from him due to G.U.N. Amy however, was more hit with this.

"I-I-I don't know what I can do to help, but if it will stop you from killing my friends, I'll join you," Amy sighed, tears in her eyes.

"I need both of you to agree," the woman smiled, an evil smile. Amy looked over at Shadow.

"Why? You've already taken the person I've ever held dear. You hold nothing on me," Shadow laughed, remaining relatively still.

"Shadow please! I couldn't bear it if everyone was killed! Sonic, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, and who's to say if they'd stop there! They might go after others as well!" Amy shouted, pleading with the Ultimate Life Form.

_"Please Shadow, give them a chance, to be happy,"_ Maria's voice echoed through Shadow. Did his promise still hold intact? Of course it did.

"Fine. For Maria's promise I made to her," Shadow sighed. A strange feeling overwhelmed him. The feeling of defeat. Even aboard the A.R.K. he had not felt this feeling losing to Sonic, for he was nearly certain that the space colony would still crash into Earth. But now, there was nothing he could do. Resist, and he could be killed, plus end up killing countless others.

"Why are you not doing this with Sonic and Tails?" Amy asked slowly.

"Because we don't need them. Once you've developed your powers further, no one will be able to stand up to you two," the woman laughed.

Another smile, and suddenly both Shadow's and Amy's world went dark.

k0m0d0-342, I really need to read my reviewers profile more often. Though I regret to inform you that this will probably be a Shadow/Amy for actual reasons. One, you'll find out next part, which I'll point out at the end, and two, if you recall the beginning with the file on Amy, G.U.N. would be trying to get these two together. However, Sonic will also get his butt handed to him in the next part as well, but I'm not going to give details.

Mazer7, Well thanks for the compliment. I hope I kept your standards with this part.

Terrence-R, Different you say? MUHAHAHAHA! Enough evil laughing. Anyhow the basic idea came to me when I was watching my younger brother and his friend playing Sonic 2. The one who wasn't Amy was losing badly, and in that game Amy's special are more frequent and stronger. So viola! This fic was born.

Dianna Cooper, Glad you thought it was interesting. And I have continued!

Interesting, Another basic good review from you, always nice. Glad you think the plot's interesting. Next part, ahoy!


	3. Memories of Haze and Clarity

I do not own Sonic or any other related titles, blah de blah de blah… Big update this time! But this does end what I had written, so reviews may or may not come quicker. Depends on wha my Muse says… Hopefully some music will get me writing! Whoop! As usual, rebuttals at the bottom…

Part III for Files

Memories of Haze and Clarity

-Two weeks later-

Unable to find Amy and Shadow, the trio were forced to leave, encountered by overwhelming odds. In Tails' workshop, the two tailed fox had run a scan on himself on Sonic, revealing a chip in both their heads. Using a machine made by the fox, the chips were removed. We now rejoin the two, deep in conversation.

"What could have happened to them? Do you think they were killed?" Sonic wondered, sitting down, a worried look on his face.

"I don't think so. They're both to valuable to G.U.N. They may still be being held prisoner," Tails answered. The two discussed some more, wondering what to do.

-Five Years Later-

Slowly, and grudgingly, the memories of Shadow and Amy began to fade slightly from everyone's mind. Sure, "eyewitnesses" reported seeing one or the other, or sometimes both now and then, but never any good evidence. Eggman had tried taking over the world, and he was stopped yet again by the blue blur. The only strange thing was that the two Chaos Emeralds the two hedgehogs had held unto seemed to disappear. Not even the other Emeralds could find them.

Sonic, now in his mid twenties was restless. He had tried getting jobs, but nothing seemed to suit his attitude. Eggman attempted world takeovers/kill Sonic plans even less know, and the blue hedgehog was beginning to think the scientist was giving up, perhaps deciding to do good. Sonic laughed at thought, the image of Eggman handing out presents to little kids amused him.

Tails, now in his elder teens, had amazing secured a job at an invention company, and was quickly moving upwards, turning out invention after invention. His fake Chaos Emeralds, tuned down in power and amazingly complex, were quickly becoming the world's power supply. Rumor was that cars running on one would be available within the year, and that mini Emeralds would be coming out soon, replacing things such as batteries in children toys, remotes, and so on. Sonic personally thought it a wonder that Tails hadn't been promoted to at least Vice President in charge yet.

Sonic, still keeping in contact with Tails at least weekly, already knew that the mini Chaos Emeralds were out, as he had a new cell phone run by one. Always on the go, it was great for him, since he would never have to recharge it.

Knuckles, growing more and more restless, began leaving Chaos and Tikal in charge of the Master Emerald quite a bit. He visited the world know and then, and kept usual monthly contact with Sonic and Tails. Knuckles had stopped a quiet takeover plan by Eggman once by himself, with the plan to take the Master Emerald and basically turn off the world. However Knuckles was getting much better in fighting, and the robots stood no chance.

Rouge, also visiting the world, rarely said anything to the trio. She was still attempting to gather precious gems, and had a Chaos Emerald herself. The bat had given up trying to steal the Master Emerald, but Knuckles let her see it now and then, as it always seemed to inspire her.

Cream the Rabbit was becoming better and better at raising Chao, and was rumored to have more then anyone in the world. She always held first place in Chao events, and she kept contact with the others on a regular basis. She had dropped hints that she was breeding Chao for them, to fit their personalities.

-G.U.N. Headquarters-

Shadow and Amy destroyed the practice robot with ease. They landed gracefully on the ground.

"Bravo you two. I believe you're ready for your first, and possibly only mission, should this work," the head of G.U.N. clapped, walking up to the two hedgehogs.

"And what is that?" the older Amy asked. She had gotten taller, and now wore basic jeans and shirt, and had been given Air Shoes. Shadow however, looked basically the same.

"I want you two to hold the President hostage in the President's house, until that is, the world hands over control to G.U.N.," the woman said simply. (So you know, I'm pretending that it's a world nation.)

"Is that all? I expected something harder, after five years of training," Shadow sighed.

"It is going to be hard. Security is very tight. Now if you find yourselves in a bad fix, abandon the plan, and get back here as quickly as possible. Your safety above the mission," the leader said. The hedgehogs nodded. For the first time in five nears, they would be stepping outside.

As soon as they were out, the two took a deep breath of fresh air. They smiled, then they both whispered the words, "Chaos Control."

-Capital City-

Sonic screeched to a stop. Something was going to happen. He looked down at his blue Chaos Emerald. It seemed to move. That meant a Chaos Emerald was nearby. Following the Emerald, he came to the President's house. The Chaos Emerald was telling him to continue.

"Hello Sonic!" a guard by the gate shouted. Sonic walked over to him.

"What brings you around these parts?" another guard asked the hedgehog hero.

"I think there's a Chaos Emerald somewhere in there," Sonic answered the guards.

"Maybe it's the fake one that powers the house and such," One guard suggested.

"No. If that was true, this would be bugging me all the time then," Sonic answered, holding up the blue jewel.

"Hmmm…I suppose we could let Sonic the Hedgehog in," the first guard mused.

"I'll check the list," the guard said, peering over a list showing the names of people given clearance. Sure enough, Sonic was on it. The blue hedgehog stepped through the gate, went through some more clearance, and finally made it in. He followed his Emerald, heading over to a wall. Suddenly it shifted, and he could have sworn he saw a flash of green light.

"We're in trouble," Sonic sighed. He ran over to the guards. With the past experience with Shadow, he did not want to be blamed for whatever was going to happen. He reported it to the guards, then ran to the house, following his Emerald. He entered the house, being let in by a guard. People bustled back and forth.

Continuing the trailing, a scream, then a thud was heard. Sonic ran, throwing open a door. Two hedgehogs stood there, and several guards were down.

"Amy? Shadow?" Sonic asked, wide eyed.

-Invention Corp.-

Tails sighed. He was due to a meeting about the mini fake Chaos Emeralds in fifteen minutes. He sometimes wished he had never gotten this job, and just continued to tinker in his workshop. When that happened though, he looked outside. Cities were starting to be powered on clean energy, the skies were becoming cleaner, and everyone was having more time to spend with their friends and family. Heck, even Robotnik was acting up even less. The two tailed fox gathered up a disk for his presentation, then headed to the conference room. He knew this would sell. Sure, if this got popular, battery factories would be out of the job, but you needed some man power to make these. Perhaps he could convince the board to buy the factories, and have the former employees building the mini Chaos Emeralds.

Before Tails entered the room, he bent down to turn off his cell phone. It rang suddenly. He opened it and saw it was Sonic. Since Sonic knew not to call him then, it must be something important.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"Shadow, Amy. I've found them! They're at the President's house! Hurry!" Sonic yelled, he then hang up.

Tails slowly closed the cell phone and placed it in his pocket.

The fox ran into the conference room, and handed the disk to his assistant.

"Something very urgent has just come up! Play this disk for everyone. It's automated so don't worry about anything! I'll get back when I can!" Tails shouted. He then turned and flew out of the room, something he had not down for a long time. He burst out an open window in his office, still flying, and quickly headed for his workshop. The Tornado II might be needed.

-President's house-

Sonic had acted without thinking, pulling out his phone and calling Tails. He placed the phone back, and was surprised as he was suddenly thrown out of the room.

"We're sorry Sonic, but we can't have you interfering," Amy growled. The blue hedgehog got up, looking at the two.

"What are you two doing!" Sonic demanded.

"We're carrying out G.U.N.'s orders," Shadow sighed.

"Why!" Sonic asked. Why would Shadow be with G.U.N.?

"Because if we don't, G.U.N. will kill you, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, everyone we consider a friend," Amy answered. Sonic gaped slightly.

"Then I'll have to take you out," Sonic growled. He held up his Chaos Emerald.

All of a sudden, Amy disappeared, and Sonic was thrown into the wall. His blue Chaos Emerald thudded to the ground. Amy picked it up, and absorbed it into herself.

"My head," Sonic mumbled, getting up.

Amy began to disappear and reappear in different places, not giving off the tell tale flash of light.

"Sonic. I'd suggest you just leave. We don't want to hurt you," Shadow suggested, getting into a fight position, "We've developed a style of attacking that can't be avoided. Do you really want to be the first living guinea pig?"

"Bring it on!" Sonic shouted. Suddenly he was assaulted at all sides, Shadow ran forward at Sonic. Sonic dodged to avoid, but was suddenly back where he was. Every time he tried, he kept reappearing back to the one spot. Shadow curled up into a ball and hit Sonic full on, sending the hedgehog into the wall again. Sonic slumped down, defeated.

Amy reappeared by Shadow.

"We have three Chaos Emeralds now," Amy said. Shadow grinned and nodded.

"Four more," Shadow laughed. They then proceed through the President's house.

-Somewhere outside Capitol City-

Tails was flying the Tornado II for the first time in nearly three years. It may be old but it was still good. The two tailed fox had been meaning to build a new version, but had never found the time. Perhaps he could make a new model later, but for now, his life was to busy. Part of his mind was urging him to get his Emerald Scanner. He flicked it open, increased the power to filter out the fakes all around the world, and saw with surprise. Three Chaos Emeralds, right in the President's house. Either Rouge and Knuckles were there with Sonic, or someone's had returned.

-President's House

Blackness, engulfing him, filling his eyesight, increasing his terror. Sonic twitched in his slumber. Had he been betrayed, did Shadow and Amy move to the other side? These thoughts sped through the unconscious hedgehog's head. He did not know that guards stormed past him, not heeding the blue form. He was not noticed until Tails was finally able to make it on the scene, where he discovered his defeated friend.

-G.U.N. Headquarters.-

The mission was a failure, as G.U.N. underestimated what forces protected the President. The woman in charge was sure Shadow and Amy could have taken care of that problem. Had they still kept their moral? Did the training prove ineffective?

Amy and Shadow walked down the hallways of the headquarters. Both knew what was on the others mind. How would they get the final four Chaos Emeralds?

Their plan was a wild shot, considering both knew very little about the legend behind the Chaos Emeralds. But at the very least they could possibly free themselves with the Emeralds power.

"Maybe we could get out with just three. Have you use all three at the same time," Shadow suggested to Amy. It was something that was going through the pink hedgehog's mind as well.

"I can try," Amy said. Shadow held out his hand and Amy grasped it. She closed her eyes as the Chaos Energy flowed through her, it's power increasing due to her genetic engineering. She saw, in a gasp, both her and Shadow's minds. She dove deeper, first into Shadows, and found a chip implanted in his head. A burst of Chaos Energy took it out. A small falter, and Amy was whisked back to reality. Shadow had let go of Amy, his head was hurting.

"One down," Amy smiled. Shadow gave a sort of small smile, and grabbed Amy's hand again. The hedgehog concentrated, and she saw her mind now. The chip. She came forward, and destroyed. Once more she was brought back to reality, and her own head hurt.

"We'll have to move quickly. I think they'll know when the chips are destroyed," Shadow said. Still grasping hands, they dumped any Chaos Power they had within them, fighting more against the anti-chaos control machine in the G.U.N. facility. The Chaos Energy flickered about the hedgehogs, growing more and more powerful. Finally, they both shouted, "Chaos Control!" and disappeared in a flash of light.

-Capitol City Hospital-

Sonic awoke, finding himself in a white bed with sheets on him, and surrounded by his friends. He was surprised to see a robotic bird there.

"What's the bird for?" he asked before the others could bombard him with questions.

"It's from Eggman. There's a message," Knuckles answered. The robot birds beak opened, and Eggman's voice issued out.

"You be more careful Sonic! You can't be killed until I get you!" the voice of Eggman said. The bird closed it's robotic beak, then flew out the window.

"Nice to know even your most hated enemy cares," Sonic grinned.

"You said something about Shadow and Amy on the phone," Tails said quickly. Sonic sighed.

"They were at the President's house, they said they were working for G.U.N. and that they would kill everyone if they didn't comply with G.U.N.'s rules. They got my Chaos…" Sonic began, but trailed off. Amy and Shadow and just appeared right behind him. As Sonic's eyes turned into dinner plates, Tails was the first one to turn around and look.

"Oi!" Tails shouted, taking a step back.

"Hello," Amy and Shadow said.

"What are you two doing here?" Knuckles demanded.

"For two reasons. One, we're all in danger. Two, we need the Chaos Emeralds," Shadow answered, looking at them.

"Why?" Rouge asked, her bat wings folding over herself.

"So we can get rid of G.U.N. once and for all…" Amy said, a glint in her eyes.

Terrence-R, Ahhhh, yes. Damn that G.U.N… Makes a good enemy besides Robottnik, he's gotten to predictable… Anyhow, thanks for adding this to Fave's!

k0m0d0-342, Hey, you can please some of the people some of the time, but you can't please all of the people all of the time. Personally this wouldn't be a Sonic/Amy for a few reasons. One, I grew up with the comic and the video games on the computer and one on my old Sega Genesis… This would be Shadow/Amy for a few reasons. One, they've been together for five years now. I don't know about you but with G.U.N. _wanting_ a child from them and hormones…well, you know. Besides, I don't plan on much mushy stuff. Heck, I don't have a plan for any mushy stuff…But hey, I can't see the future…I know the end but how to get there?

Interesting, Glad you liked it. Shadow/Amy thing is explained in the previous rebuttal. Thanks for your compliment on my writing skills. But warn me should I get cocky, k? Cause it's hard to be humble when you're perfect in every way…yah…hehe…

Things to look out for in the future parts. -WARNING! Non of these may come in later parts, but the first two are most likely going to happen in Part IV, which I shall go write…

Explosions

Super Amy

Perfect Chaos

Robottnik…on the good side!

Fish, and lots of it…


	4. The Protector’s Protector

I do not own Sonic and any related titles and all that jazz. Here's the next part, rebuttals at bottom as usual.

On another note, these next few parts are going to live up to the action part of the story.

Part IV of Files

The Protector's Protector

"We have six of the seven Chaos Emeralds. We're missing the last one…" Sonic muttered, doing the math in his head.

"It's fairly obvious who has the last one," Tails said, "Robottnik."

"You sure? You think after Perfect Chaos and the Eclipse Cannon he would have forgotten them and turned to something else. What about Metal Sonic?" Amy wondered.

"Metal Sonic hasn't been seen since Tails beat him as Turbo Tails," Knuckles pointed out. (Yet again I have referred to an incident that has not happened. When I finished this, I think I'll write it…)

Somewhere in an undisclosed location, a hedgehog robot gave a robot's version of a sneeze, hunched over a table and rapidly producing blue prints. (Sorry, had to add that…)

"What _did_ I miss in that fight after he knocked me out?" Sonic wondered, looking at the other in the hospital bed.

"Don't worry about it Sonic. Let's just say it wasn't pretty," Amy sighed. Sonic just grumbled and muttered.

"So how do we get the last Emerald before G.U.N. comes pouring in on us?" Rouge wondered.

"We just ask Robottnik for it," Cream spoke up, holding her Hero Chao Cheese, which had evolved in the time Shadow and Amy were missing.

"Just ask? I doubt he's going to give it to us," Knuckles pointed out.

"I'm going to get Tikal, Chaos, and the Master Emerald. Something doesn't feel right," Amy said quickly.

"Then I'm coming with you. If something bad is going to happen I want the Master Emerald with me," Knuckles. Amy nodded and grabbed his shoulder, and the two disappeared in a Chaos Control.

"Why didn't they give off the tell-tale green light?" Tails wondered.

"Because of Amy's training and genetic tampering. She needs at least two Emeralds to do it though," Shadow answered.

"I knew something seemed out of place!" Rouge said suddenly, snapping her fingers.

"And what was that?" Tails asked.

"Amy didn't bat an eye when she saw Sonic in the hospital bed. If my memory serves me right she would have been all over him and such," Rouge said. Tails frowned. She was right.

"Well she is part of the reason I'm here…" Sonic pointed out.

"And she's probably interested in Shadow now," Rouge pointed out. Shadow didn't miss a beat.

"And?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow, "When you spend five years with only one person, you tend to develop feelings for them."

Rouge was a little taken back by Shadow's directness, put pressed on the attack.

"So, have you two done anything?" Rouge asked, a devilish grin on her face.

"Why are you even _having_ this conversation?" Both Sonic and Tails asked. Rouge grinned over at them.

"And having G.U.N. breathing down our necks, taking any child we'd have away?" Shadow asked, his face expertly masking the fury inside of him. Rouge knew enough to stop then thankfully, otherwise they would be one, no, two heroes short.

"I didn't…" Rouge began, looking for the right words to apologize when Amy suddenly reappeared with Knuckles, Tikal, Chaos, and the Master Emerald with Knuckles.

"The Master Emerald didn't mess with the Chaos Control?" Shadow asked, giving Rouge the cold shoulder and turning to the pink hedgehog.

"Knuckles apparently asked it not to," Amy answered. Knuckles gave a nod. He placed his hand on the Master Emerald, and it shrunk so it could fit in his hands, like a Chaos Emerald.

Shadow's ear twitched suddenly.

"We need to get out of here. Find Robottnik and get that Emerald away from him one way or the other," the black hedgehog growled. Everyone looked over at each other.

"And what am I suppose to do? You two banged me fairly badly," Sonic demanded.

"You can come as moral support," Rouge grinned.

"I have a feeling I'm going to miss another fight," Sonic sighed. Everyone got in a circle and clasped hands. A rouge nurse who popped her head in was surprised when all nine occupants, four of who hadn't been seen coming in, all disappeared in a blink of an eye.

-Robottnik's semi-secret base.-

"How and why are you here!" Robottnik demanded. The years had seemed to do little to nearly sixty-year-old man, and still resembled the Robottnik for the A.R.K. incident, excluding some of his red hair was turning gray.

"Chaos Controlled," Shadow grinned. Robottnik blinked and leaned forward.

"Shadow and Amy? I thought you were killed," the genius said, leaning back after he had confirmed his suspicions.

"He's the Ultimate Life Form and I'm the best Chaos user. It should be hard to kill us," Amy said. Robottnik then turned his gaze to the beaten Sonic, getting support from Tails.

"Three years ago I would have done anything to get Sonic in the form he's in," Eggman sighed, then looked at all nine of the humanoid critters.

"I suppose you're here for the seventh Chaos Emerald. I'll give it to you on a few conditions," Eggman spoke again, before someone else could open their mouth.

"What are your conditions Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"One. Call me Robottnik. I'm getting tired of being called Eggman. Two. None of you use the Chaos Emeralds against me. Three. You tell me what you need it for," Robottnik answered.

"Fine for the first two, as long as you don't go causing mass chaos. As for what we're going to do, we're going to get rid of G.U.N. once and for all," Shadow answered.

"Is that so? Then I have one last condition," Robottnik smiled.

"And that is?"

"Let me help."

-G.U.N. Headquarters, five miles west.-

Metal Sonic stood, routed to his spot. He was scanning the area, looking for life forms. He discarded the numerous woodland creatures and kept up the scanning. Faintly, at the tips of his radar, ten life forms appeared. He was to far to pinpoint or establish whom, but he had a feeling.

His cold robotic eyes flashed red. He began to move quickly towards the group, having sensed the Chaos Emeralds.

He couldn't explain it, but when he had lost to Turbo Tails, he had developed a new power somehow. He couldn't file it in his hard drive somewhere, and neither could he figure out how he had gotten the power. But from then on, he could sense Chaos Emeralds. He could even sense the fake Emeralds. He had spent months modifying himself so he could use the Chaos Emeralds, and possibly the Master Emerald as well.

Sonic…as he got closer he could feel the hedgehog in every fiber of his robotic being. Another thing he could not file. He knew whenever that hedgehog was close. He would have to be careful. All seven Chaos Emeralds were with the group, meaning if he attacked he could very well find himself facing a Super form.

He crouched low and hid, peering ahead with his metal senses of hearing and scanning. He identified the life forms. Two he did not know. The rest he did, if only vaguely. (He doesn't know Shadow, and Rouge, as the Turbo Tails incident happened before the A.R.K. incident, and he's been in hiding ever since his loss.)

They were talking, in low voices, but that did not bother Metal Sonic.

"Alright, Tails and Robottnik will provide the distraction. Amy and Shadow will go into Super Forms. Then Knuckles and Rouge will go around back, and take any retreaters," Sonic said. Something was wrong with his voice. It was then Metal Sonic realized he was hurt.

"Right. Ready Robottnik?" Tails asked. A short paused and two heavy footsteps were heard, each in their respective machines.

"Good thing we kept saving all these rings. These should be enough for at least half an hour each," Knuckles said. Metal Sonic detected a rise in power in two of the life forms. Then the Chaos Emeralds began to give off power. The energy in the two life forms shot forward, one much higher then the other. Shadow was surprised to find that the higher one was Amy. Then the two golden hedgehogs zoomed towards the G.U.N. base. A few seconds later Knuckles and Rouge glided towards the back part of the base. Metal Sonic waited ten minutes, then attacked.

He rushed forward, giving Sonic no time to respond as he burst from the woods and kicked the biological being straight into a tree. Sonic crumbled beneath it, winded. Metal Sonic noted that Sonic was already hurt before hand. He would be easy.

A blue fist came from nowhere, sending Metal Sonic flying. Cream and Tikal ran forward and dragged Sonic partially into the woods. Chaos 0 stood in the small clearing, looking at Metal Sonic.

"Chaos 0? So you're with the good guys. Well I'll take you!" Metal Sonic yelled, firing missiles from his fingers as they flew towards the being. They hit, but did no damage to the jello like being.

Chaos 0 fired another punch forward, combining it with Chaos energy. Metal Sonic glided to the side, barely missing the punch as it crashed through the tree he had been seconds before. Metal Sonic boosted forward and planted a kick into Chaos 0's chest.

Chaos 0 doesn't show emotions, but Metal Sonic could have sworn he saw a smile on the being's face.

The goo began to cover Metal Sonic's leg, rushing forwards and starting to cover his body.

Metal Sonic brought his other foot off and fired the booster right in Chaos 0's face. The goo retracted, as Chaos 0 staggered backwards, clutching it's face.

"You're awfully quiet," Metal Sonic, giving his version of a smile. He knew Sonic was going anywhere, so Chaos 0 could stall all he wanted.

_Until the others come back_. The thought drifted through Metal Sonic's head. Chaos 0 _wasn't_ stalling to give Sonic time to recuperate. It was stalling until the others came back. In the distance he could hear many explosions.

However, Sonic wasn't down and out. He curled into a ball fired forward, smashing into Metal Sonic. He stood there, exhausted, and bruised, barely standing as Metal Sonic slammed into a tree. He accelerated and boosted forward with speeds that would have made Sonic a run for his money in his prime. However the blue hedgehog was far from his prime at the moment. He watched with shock, Metal Sonic seemed to be coming so slowly at him as his life play out before him.

Sonic hit a rock, and he could have sworn he heard a crack. He fell to the ground, and Tikal and Cream ran up to check to see how bad the damage was.

Tikal checked Sonic's pulse.

"He's…He's…" Tikal began, tears in her eyes.

"Dead," Metal Sonic finished, a glimmer in his robotic eyes. A scan confirmed that Metal Sonic had finished off his enemy.

Chaos 0 rushed forward, tackling the robot as they went rolling down a crevice. They hit the stream below. The stream was deep, but narrow. Neither being needed air to function, but Chaos 0 had the advantage in the narrow, deep stream. Suddenly Metal Sonic came flying from the stream. He gave one last look at the crumpled form of Sonic, then waved goodbye as he jetted off. Chaos 0 burst from the stream as well, showing surprising speed as it ran off after the robotic fiend.

I wonder how many eyeballs are popping out of their sockets right now…to clarify; Sonic is in fact dead…not a ploy, for real. However next part's going to get more exciting. Perfect Chaos should make it's entrance, and Metal Sonic may find himself facing it.

Revairia, Not entirely sure what your comment has to do about my story…But I'll keep an eye out on that theory of yours. Course, I'm anti-bush, but I do support the troops. I just made G.U.N. smart terrorists basically…

Max Fuchs, Yes…interesting…Well that's good, cause if this was boring why are you building up my ego? Are you planning to dash it against the rocks! Making a joke by the way. Hehe…Yah. Robottnik handing out presents _is_ an amusing image. Though an idea for a sequel has been stewing up in my mind…

Nameless light warrior, Whoop! First anonymous review for this fic! Yes, I accept all reviews, including the page long one I got on another fic, which was a well crafted criticism. Showed me to put stuff at the beginning if you're doing a serious thing but a humorous story…Now I'm rambling and not getting to the poor person's review…Anyhow, since Sonic is dead, it will be kinda hard to have a Hyper Sonic…Arch Angel Sonic though…Hehe…Ultra Amy and Ultra Shadow will appear though.

Behind the Shadow, Glad you love this. And I have continued! MUHAHAHAHA!

Interesting, Yay! Repeat reviewer for the third time! Thanks. Always nice to see those reviews in my inbox. And yup, I had planned on Sonic getting beaten down since the beginning. Him getting killed was something that started to play out for me. And you can stop laughing…It's not _that_ funny with Robottnik turning good. He's what, nearly sixty? He's smart enough to know what even if he does succeed in ruling the world, he won't be at it for long. And thanks for adding this to faves.


	5. Double The Luck

I do not own Sonic and all other related titles. You know. Here's Part 5. Arch Angel Sonic won't premier till next part though. And this fic is finished, but I'll wait a little bit between parts and such.

Part V of Files

Double The Luck

Super Amy and Super Shadow were destroying the base with ease. They flew around each other, spinning around and forming a golden tornado of Chaos energy. It began to expand, pulsing and getting bigger. Rouge, Knuckles, Robottnik, and Tails took this as their cue to leave, as the blast got even bigger, Amy's and Shadow's power escalating, covering the entire base. In a fraction of a second, the base disappeared, being replaced by the bare ground. Super Amy and Super Shadow floated downwards, still circling each other.

"G.U.N. main base is destroyed. All that's left is all the mini bases, who won't last long without most of their robots and leader gone. We're finally free Amy," Super Shadow smiled. The two hedgehog's embraced, then flew back to the rendezvous point. Taking their time they found five bodies huddled around something. Sonic and Chaos 0 could not be seen. Super Amy and Super Shadow floated downwards, and the Chaos Emeralds reappeared as they dropped their Super Forms, hitting the ground with a thud.

The two hedgehogs walked forward slowly. Rouge and Knuckles moved to make room for them. On the ground, now propped against a small boulder, was Sonic. His eyes were closed, but his face did not look peaceful. It was frozen in his last instant of life, his face that of pure horror.

"What happened? Where's Chaos!" Amy demanded.

"Chaos 0 went after the murderer," Cream said, stifling back a tear, then let loose a full blown stream of the salty liquid.

"Who was the murderer?" Shadow asked slowly. Sonic's hands had been placed on his lap. They seem unnatural. Sonic was moving nearly all of the time. Seeing him sitting so still was unnerving.

"Metal Sonic," Tikal answered. All eyes then turned to Robottnik.

"Metal Sonic went rogue years before the A.R.K. incident. You all know that. I have no control over him anymore," Robottnik said, sensing the stares he was getting.

"We can't blame Robottnik. I don't think he had anything to do with this," Tails said.

"But didn't you shut down Metal Sonic for good?" Knuckles asked. Tails sighed, and his tails drooped even more.

"I thought I did. But whenever I play the memory in my mind, I keep seeing a flash of light…like from a booster…" Tails said slowly.

Knuckles and Amy looked at each, being the only other witnesses at the fight.

"So he very well could have gotten away?" Knuckles asked.

"Well yes…I had figured that was just my paranoia acting up," Tails answered.

"It was Metal Sonic," both Tikal and Cream confirmed.

"Sonic dead…Metal Sonic back, and Chaos 0 is after him," Robottnik muttered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Metal Sonic let out a curse in bininary as Chaos 0 kept up with him. Wasn't this creature suppose to be like a tank? Metal Sonic turned and fired off a missile at the being, hoping it would at least slow it down. The missile did nothing as the blue being's arm extended outwards and smacked Metal Sonic into the ground below. Metal Sonic had left the forest and they were in a grassy field, a few miles from a farm house.

Metal Sonic got up shakily as he eyed his opponent rushing out him.

"How do I kill an immortal?" Metal Sonic wondered, barely avoiding a punch.

Chaos 0 let out a yell as it's punches became faster and faster, being parried by Metal Sonic or dodged. Metal then went on the offensive and shot forward, bring his feet forward and deliberately slamming them into the creature's chest cavity. He then activated his boosters there and Chaos 0 roared in pain as Metal Sonic shot free, coming to a halt a few feet away. Chaos 0 let out it's primal roar, as it started to glow slightly.

"Oh…0101011..." Metal Sonic cursed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What's happening to the Chaos Emeralds!" Tails shouted, turning around to look at something other then Sonic, seeing the Chaos Emeralds begin to glow and float.

"I…I don't know…" Tikal muttered. They kept glowing and shot off into the distance.

"We have trouble…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chaos 0 continued it's bellow, and Metal Sonic's eye's opened wide as he sensed all seven Chaos Emeralds coming. They floated around Chaos 0, then began to enter the being one by one.

Metal stared in horror as the creature, reared huge, it's head looking down over Metal Sonic. It stood as tall and as big as a sky scraper. All seven Chaos were inside of it, turning Chaos 0 into Perfect Chaos. Metal Sonic, turned to flee, but found himself suddenly slammed into the ground.

Perfect Chaos' head reared forward, it's mouth agape as it fired a massive beam of chaos energy towards Metal Sonic. The robotic being moved backwards, barely avoiding the beam. Perfect Chaos continued moving forward, following Metal to Station Square.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dark clouds began to form all around the world, as Perfect Chaos used all the power of the Emeralds. The power of Angst, Greed, Love, Joy, Power, and any other emotion the jewels depended on. The weary group of eight, outside of the destroyed G.U.N. Base wondered what to do.

"The last time we defeated Chaos we had a Super Sonic. And that was when Chaos wasn't using the Chaos Emeralds to their full potential…It is now," Tikal said slowly, looking up at the gathering clouds.

"What can we hope to do?" Robottnik wondered.

"The fake Emeralds…" Tails muttered. All eyes turned to him.

"When I was making the fake Emeralds I made seven just as powerful as the one Sonic used on the A.R.K. They're still tucked all in my laboratory. They may be powerful, but I don't know if they can beat the real thing," Tails explained.

"We have to try something. Let's go!" Shadow yelled. Robottnik's, and Tails' machine transformed into flying machines, and they all boarded but Shadow and Amy, who ran beneath them with their Air Shoes.

Rain pelted them as they dashed inside Tails' Workshop. The two tailed fox ran into a room, holding the seven fake Emeralds.

"So who's going?" Cream wondered.

"Shadow and me are the only two who have a chance at defeating Perfect Chaos," Amy answered, grabbing the Emeralds from Tails.

"What in the name of…" Knuckles began. The Master Emerald was pulsing, and it grew to it's original size, making a sort of wall in the hallway.

"So you wish to use these new Emeralds? Well then you will need my favor to make them complete," a deep voice sounded from the Master Emerald.

"I wasn't the only one to hear that, right?" Rouge asked. A few muffled replies slightly relaxed her.

"Tell me, why do you wish to use these fake Emeralds?" the Master Emerald asked.

"Perfect Chaos. He's up again and he's using all the power of the original Emeralds. We need these to stop him before he destroys the world!" Tikal shouted.

"Chaos…Yes…Then I shall grant you your wish," the Master Emerald spoke. A light shone from it, bathing the fake Emeralds in it's light. Then, nothing.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get to Station Square, go Super and beat Perfect Chaos!" the Master Emerald shouted after a few minutes. Knuckles reshrunk the Emerald and Amy and Shadow dashed out, holding the new, real Chaos Emeralds.

Interesting, Thanks yet again for reviewing! Though Sonic isn't done yet. He'll be back as an Arch Angel in the next part. Also someone else is coming as an Arch Angel you probably won't suspect either! MUHAHAHA!

Red Mage Moogle, Yup, Sonic's dead. Course this doesn't mean I don't like Sonic, but it's necessary for the fic and possibly a sequel. I've been playing with ideas. Either it would involve a crossover with the comic, or mayhaps Doomsday and Arch Angel Sonic wanting to stop it. Both would take place roughly ten years later.


	6. Arch Angels and Hyper Mode

Okay, here it is! Second to last part of Files! We'll have Hyper Forms, Arch Angels and fourteen Chaos Emeralds all together. Will Sonic be revived or what? I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.

Part VI of Files

Arch Angels and Hyper Mode

This was it. Metal Sonic didn't know how he knew it, but he was dead. At the outskirts of Station Square he was weary, low on energy and beaten. He had lost his left arm a few miles back. Perfect Chaos kept coming, and the storm, with all the lightning strikes, was messing with Metal Sonic's scanners.

"So this is how it ends…Stricken down by no less then a God…I suppose I should be happy," Metal grinned, as he flew into Perfect Chaos' blast.

"Where in the name of cyber space a I?" Metal demanded, finding himself in a strange room.

"Nice to see yah again Metal," a familiar voice sounded.

"No…it…I…killed you…" Metal Sonic said in horror, as across the table from him stood Sonic, completely healed.

"Exactly. And Perfect Chaos killed you. We're both dead. And you know what? You're the first robot in the afterlife. Heaven or Hell," Sonic grinned, flashing Metal a victory sign.

"And where am I exactly?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Technically a waiting room. The big guy was hoping to give you another chance. Something about the fact you never had a chance to know what being good felt like. So you're a temporary Arch Angel," Sonic said. It was then Metal noticed the halo above Sonic's head.

His scanners confirmed he had one too.

"And?" Metal Sonic wondered.

"And we're both to go to Earth and assist Amy and Shadow in defeating Perfect Chaos. Suppose to show them how to get into Hyper Form," Sonic answered, a grin plastered on his face.

"What if I refuse?" Metal asked slowly.

"We get to see what eternal damnation is to a robot," Sonic answered causally. "Besides, what else is for you to do? You've completed what you were built to do. Why not do this?"

Metal Sonic considered his options.

"Fine. I shall join you, for now…" Metal said, glaring at his rival.

"Good," Sonic smiled. A bright light appeared, and the two were hovering over Station Square. Almost at once a pair of white wings opened up from Sonic's back, enabling him to fly.

Metal Sonic felt a strange sensation, and found a pair of white metal wings had appeared on him, flapping slowly and keeping him aloft.

Perfect Chaos could be seen, smashing buildings and firing his Chaos Beam all over the place.

"Now if you die, you'll just end back up in the waiting room. Try not to get killed again, as their seems to be a lot of red tape to get an Arch Angel down to Earth. Amy and Shadow should appear…now!" Sonic said, pointing down at a roof where Amy and Shadow Chaos Controlled into existence.

Arch Angel Metal Sonic, and Arch Angel Sonic flew down to the two.

"Hey guys," Sonic grinned, seeing the two living hedgehogs a grin.

A babble of incoherency came from Amy and Shadow.

"Don't worry. Metal Sonic is on our side right now. So Perfect Chaos is using all the power of the Chaos Emeralds this time, and you two got seven new Emeralds to get him. I suppose you two think two Super Forms are going to be enough?" Sonic asked. Metal Sonic simply stood to the side.

"Well…yes…" Amy muttered, rain splattering down on all of them.

"You'll need Hyper Forms. But one spirit can't contain that power. You'll have to combine your spirits, basically fighting as one, but in two bodies, both in Hyper Form," Sonic answered.

"Why am I here again?" Metal asked.

"We have to save as many people as we can. Let's get to it as these two figure out how to combine their spirits!" Sonic said, eerily cheerful as he flew off. Metal Sonic looked over at the drenched hedgehogs, wondering how the two were going to save the world, then flew off as well.

Shadow and Amy faced each other. The Chaos Emeralds surrounded them and they both turned into their Super Forms.

A beam lanced out and before Super Amy and Super Shadow could make their next move, they were forced to move away and avoid the blast.

"We don't need Hyper Form! We can take him as we are! Let's go!" Shadow shouted. Amy nodded and the two blasted forward.

Perfect Chaos moved with unearthly speed as the two hedgehogs shot past, barely missing the being.

"Let's do the one move!" Amy shouted. Shadow shouted an agreement and the two met up, using their Air Shoes to run on each other's feet, making a spiral of Chaos energy.

"Twisting Chaos Beam!" the two shouted, the golden energy surrounding them. They blasted through Perfect Chaos this time.

Perfect Chaos seemed to laugh as the hole refilled and healed.

Shadow said some questionable words, and the two wondered what they were going to do. They wasted quite a few rings in that last attack. They had at most five minutes left in Super Form.

"I guess we do need Hyper Form," Amy muttered. The two dodged blast after blast from Perfect Chaos, every once and a while seeing Arch Angel Sonic, and Arch Angel Metal Sonic, helping people.

"We don't have enough time to figure it out!" Shadow shouted, jumping out of the way and landing next to Amy.

"One last attack then…" Amy said. Shadow nodded. The two ran at high speeds and prepared for one last attack.

"Shadow? You know I love you, right?" Amy asked as the two ran together, using the same technique by running on each other's feet.

"As do I Amy, as do I," Shadow grinned. Their speed increased even more, turning around in an arc and sending sonic booms thundering across the city.

"This is the end. I hope we can pull this off. Let's finish this…" both Shadow and Amy thought, the golden Chaos energy circling them once more.

A pulse from the Chaos Emeralds inside of Amy and Shadow, glowing outwards as the two neared Perfect Chaos.

Electricity seemed to crackled around the two, as both ascended in Hyper Forms.

Hyper Amy and Hyper Shadow ran forward, breaking Mach IV and continuing to increase speed. Perfect Chaos fired a beam, in which Hyper Shadow and Hyper Amy blasted straight into.

"Hyper Blast!" the two hedgehogs shouted, twirling around each other like their previous attacked, entering into Perfect Chaos as though the blast as if it was nothing.

"They did it," Sonic grinned, as a golden light pulsed from Perfect Chaos, a total of fourteen Emeralds were collected.

What's next you wonder? How about a wish.

Dracozombie, Well, they did break free of G.U.N.'s control. They just needed more Chaos Emeralds. And well I wanted the G.U.N. leader to remain mysterious, and since she wasn't going to be around in the fic much, I decided not to worry over her description. And Shadow and Amy fell in love while being together for five years. They depend a lot on each other now. When we saw them in the beginning I figured Amy would join to save her friends. I needed Shadow to accept, obviously, so I had the Maria flashback. Amy is obviously different from the time she spent in G.U.N. and Shadow's just more open around Amy, again, they've been together for five years.

Crystalfox2, Thanks for the compliment. And there's only one more part till it's over, but I've got a prequel to write and still brooding over a sequel. Ideas would be appreciated.

ShadowTails, Wow. That's one nice compliment. I hope I kept your expectations.

Interesting, Yet again, thanks for reviewing. Well you found out who the other Arch Angel is now. And the Master Emerald can talk if the author says so! MUHAHAHA! Anyway, only one part left!

Last notes: I may be a little while on the last part, or possibly just cut it short and think of a epilogue later, depending on where I want to go with the sequel. Personally I'm leaning towards the Armageddon idea. Again, tell me what you think please.


	7. Sonic’s Goodbye

I decided to go with the Armageddon idea. However I'm going to write the prequel first before I start on the sequel. I do not own Sonic and all related titles. I hope you people have enjoyed this fic, because it's over after this part. Also, you'll get look at Shadow and Amy's son at the end.

Part VII of Files

Sonic's Goodbye

"Where are we?" Amy wondered. She and Shadow were both in their regular forms, and found themselves floating in nothing.

"Maybe this is death…" Shadow suggested. The two grasped hands as they floated, then the voice of the Master Emerald was said.

"I believe you two have a wish to make," it said, it's voice washing over them.

"A wish…why?" Amy asked.

"There are fourteen Chaos Emeralds collected together. More then enough power for a wish," the Master Emerald answered.

Amy and Shadow looked at each other, then nodded.

"Alright. We wish Sonic was alive again," Amy said. A pause.

"I'm sorry, but Arch Angel Sonic informs me that he wishes to remain as he is. He can do more good now," the Master Emerald informed them.

"How about this? Perfect Chaos became Chaos 0 again, the 14 Chaos Emeralds were with us, and that any damage was repaired and any good people who died were brought back to life," Shadow said.

"That sounds like a few wishes," the Master Emerald chuckled.

"No. I'm merely being specific," Shadow informed the emerald.

"Alright then. I'll see what I can do," Master Emerald said. A glow came around, and Amy and Shadow didn't know what happened next.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"They're coming to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now get the others, quickly."

Amy and Shadow awoke to a haze of faces and voices, which immediately died down as they sat up.

"My head…" Shadow and Amy both muttered. A glass of water was handed to them.

"You guys did it. Perfect Chaos is Chaos 0 again and everything. The fourteen Emeralds have been scattered however. You may or may not want to gather them up," Arch Angel Sonic said, leaning against a wall, his wings gone for now.

Amy and Shadow merely grunted as they drank their water, to tired to say anything.

Silence ensued as Shadow and Amy recovered enough. They wondered what was to happen next.

Amy made the first move. "Why didn't you want to be revived Sonic?"

"Because I can do more good dead. I'm an Arch Angel after all. I'll be needed again later or something to that matter," Sonic shrugged, continuing to lean against the wall.

"What about Metal Sonic?" Tails asked.

"He's currently an Arch Angel too. He's working off all his wrong doings," Sonic explained.

"I still can't see how you became an Arch Angel. Weren't you an Atheist?" Knuckles asked.

"Deist, actually. But hey, God didn't write the Bible. He dictated. Things get lost in translation," Sonic answered. "And on that note I bid you a fond farewell. I'll visit if my new job gives me any time off." Sonic gave a victory sign, then seemed to simply vanish.

"Well I am slightly confused. Do I do I not need to go to church now?" Rouge wondered.

"I think he said it was optional…Now, Amy, Shadow…Are you sure you two are okay?" Tikal asked, turning to the two hedgehogs.

"Tired, bruised, and felt like I just ran around the world five hundred times. But otherwise okay…" Shadow answered. A grunted reply came from Amy, who had fallen back into the bed.

"Good idea," Shadow mumbled, and fell back into dream land.

-Ten Years Later.- (Hint to a sequel.)

"Good thing I'm an Arch Angel, otherwise those traps might kill me…" Arch Angel Sonic muttered as he opened a door, and stepped calmly inside. A Piko Piko Hammer met his face.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" Sonic grinned, rubbing his nose. Amy stood in the doorway, holding her hammer.

"Why are you here Sonic? Last time we saw you was after Perfect Chaos," Amy asked. Sonic merely shrugged, and stepped inside.

"Is Shadow here?" Sonic asked, pulling out a chair from seemingly nowhere and taking a seat in the open room.

"He's in the training room with Chatrol," Amy answered.

"Get him here please. Bring Chatrol as well," Sonic said. It was then Amy noticed the light in Sonic's eye, the light that he always had when something was to come up, was gone.

Amy wondered what was wrong and walked off.

Chatrol was a young hedgehog of nearly nine years old. He had black fur like his father, but his accents in his hair were a light red, but not pink either. Like his parents he wore a pair of Air Shoes. He had green eyes, and was about half the size of Shadow.

"What's wrong Sonic? You look like Armageddon is coming," Shadow asked, sensing Sonic's uneasiness.

"It is Shadow. It is."

-End.-

Sorry to keep you people hanging here. You'll find out what Arch Angel Sonic's going to do and find out about the other characters futures once I start on the sequel, but I want to write the prequel first.

sistagirl, Glad you love this story. I hope you like the prequel and sequel just as much.

Interesting, Come on! One more review and you have reviewed every part! Don't fail me now! I'm glad you weren't expecting Metal Sonic to be the other Arch Angel. I wanted to try and make him good, for the sequel of course, but I'm going to be quiet about it's details and other things, but I'm going to try and make it as good as possible. Ideas are still stewing in my head. And yes, there feelings are strong towards one another. I hope to have a fight scene where Amy, Shadow, and Chatrol kick some major butt.

I'm thinking Armageddon: The Fight For Earth as the title, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

Just one last thing I _have_ to say. Chatrol's name, **Cha**os Con**trol**. Hehe. Thanks for reading!

A God of Irony.


End file.
